


birds of a feather

by hal9



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Drinking, Friends With Benefits, Jeremy doesn't appear but is mentioned a lot, Multi, Older Characters, Oral Sex, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hal9/pseuds/hal9
Summary: Sometimes Squip wondered why he spent so much of his little free time in her company. They weren’t even friends. It was just a mutually beneficial relationship for stress and sexual relief.But maybe that was friendship? He’d never been very good at it.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/The Squip, The Squip/Chloe Valentine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	birds of a feather

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Grey's Anatomy inspired nonsense.

"Well, I think you need a drink too." Chloe says and Squip blinks in her direction, surprised at his own inattentiveness. 

They were leaving the hospital, both done for the week, and Chloe was complaining about someone, Squip didn't catch who, but when was Chloe Valentine not complaining about someone or something? Sometimes he wondered why he spent so much of his little free time in her company. They weren’t even friends. It was just a mutually beneficial relationship for stress and sexual relief.

But maybe that was friendship? He’d never been very good at it.

At the pub, she orders for them both, a pitcher of Electric Iced Tea to share.

“You’re driving.” Squip dryly points out.

“That’s why you’ll be drinking most of it, Squip.” Chloe grins, and proceeds to pour the drink in their glasses. “You need to loosen up. How’s having new interns treating you?”

Squip twirls the blue liquid in his glass, takes a sip before answering. “They’re average.”

“One of them keeps looking at you like a puppy.”

“Jeremy Heere. He’s very sensitive.”

“Oh?”

“To critique.” Squip clarifies, immediately realizing there was no reason for Chloe to assume otherwise. “He’s also very clumsy and unsure of his actions.”

“And I bet you’re just brutal at pointing it out, aren’t you? Public humiliation, and all that?”

“Well, he’s here to learn, isn’t he? You can’t make mistakes at this job.” Squip says and takes a long sip this time, to shove down the remains of guilt the sight of Jeremy’s teary eyes and trembling chin had left in him that afternoon. He’d been so cute when they’d met for the first time, two weeks ago, at a different bar. Jeremy had said he didn’t want to talk about work then, that he was going to start something new and didn’t want to jinx it. Squip had been all for it, smiling at the way Jeremy giggled when he called him mysterious. Oh, why couldn’t the mystery have been some boring office job, far away from Squip’s area of expertise? The sex had been so good. “It’s a matter of life and death.” Squip reinforces, after a while, more to himself than to Chloe.

“Is this Jerry making you question your methods?”

"Jeremy."

"What?"

"His name is Jeremy."

"You didn't answer my question."

"No. No, he's not." And then, because talking too much about Jeremy will lead Chloe to figure something out about his feelings, when Squip himself is not yet sure what exactly those feelings are, he changes the focus of the conversation. “There is also the other one, Michael Mell. A different brand of annoying.”

They keep drinking and talking, and Chloe starts to touch him, teasing, just to see how much he’ll let her do it before slapping her hand away. The touch itself is not unwelcome, he knows where the night will end and is looking forward to it. But with the bar being so close to the hospital, there might be someone who knows them around. Not that half the staff doesn’t already think they’re a couple, given the amount of times they arrive and leave work together, but still, Squip has an image to keep, or at least that’s what he tells himself.

“We should go now.” Squip says. The longer they talk, the more tempted he’ll feel to mention Jeremy again and he's not too good at filtering himself in this state.

“Already? You haven’t finished your drink.”

He downs it and then leans towards her, to whisper in her ear, tipsy and seductive. “Don’t you want to fuck me, Chloe?” 

She grins and has the decency to keep her hands to herself until they’re inside the car. There, she pulls him by the collar of his shirt and they make out for a while, kisses hungry and sweet from the alcohol. She starts stroking him over his pants, until she can feel him get hard, which is when she stops, and pulls back to sit properly on the driver’s seat.

“Alright, let’s go.” Chloe says. Squip looks all undignified, clothes messy and frustrated that she’s interrupting what she started. It makes her laugh, and she runs a hand through her hair, before turning the key. “That’s a great look on you, Squippy. Keep it up.” They drive in silence for a while. “I bought something I want to try on you.”

“What is it?” Squip asks, casual, looking at a neon sign through the window, feigning indifference as if he’s not already turned on. 

“You’ll just have to wait ‘till we get to my place.” He doesn’t have to look to know she’s smirking, he can feel it in her voice. It’s what he would do in her place.

  
***

  
Chloe’s flat is familiar by now, especially her room. Unlike Squip’s, it looks very lived in. Too lived in, actually. Messy. He almost offered to clean one time, but it would have been ridiculous, so he refrained. 

They kiss against the wall, and then they kiss on the bed, undressing each other. Squip rolls them over so he’s the one on top, but it doesn’t take long for Chloe to reverse that, as their last items of clothing fall to the floor. It’s what they both want, but they enjoy playing the game. She puts her leg between his, pressing against him. Traces his nipples with her fingers, and then pulls away, biting her lip, eyes twinkling.

“I almost forgot.”

She gets up, takes the lube and strap-on from a drawer, and Squip smiles in anticipation at the sight of her putting it on, adjusting the straps around her hips and thighs. And then she gets something else, something new.

“Nipple clamps.” Chloe says, back in bed, between Squip’s legs. She holds one clamp in each hand, a silver chain joining them together. “I thought they’d look good on you.”

“I'd look good in anything.” Squip says, haughty but curious, clearly into the idea.

She lightly plays with his nipples, until they’re more erect, and then puts the clamps on him, their grip loose at first. “Tell me when to stop.” The grip starts tightening, and Squip winces, but doesn’t tell her to stop before it hurts some more. Just some nice, constant, predictable pain. And then she lightly pulls the chain, making him gasp. It makes her lick her lips and smile. “I knew it’d look good.”

Chloe plays with the chain a little longer, enjoying watching him squirm, until Squip sits up to kiss her and fondle her breasts. “Fuck me, Chloe.” 

“If you ask nicely.” She smiles at his frown, twirls the chain around her fingers. She can see him resist reacting to it, and it makes her smile wider. “Come on, Squip, what are the magic words?”

“I’ll let you sit on my face afterwards.”

She blinks, caught of guard. “Oh. I, um, I guess that will do.” Squip’s smug face is annoying, so she gives a sharp pull to the chain, before roughly pushing him to lie down again. It causes him to go back to that cute offended and breathless expression again. Much better. “I wonder what our colleagues would think if they knew what it is exactly that we do.” She pours lube on her fingers, starts teasing him inside. “If they knew cold and ruthless Dr. Squip loves to spread his legs and get fucked hard. Even likes a little pain, all submissive. Can you imagine the gossip? The faces on those new interns of yours?”

Squip blushes and looks to the side, softly moaning for her touches and her words, the idea of Jeremy seeing him like this making him even hotter. “I’m not submissive,” he ends up saying, halfhearted.

“Sure, Squip.” She snorts. Soon enough she’s entering him with her hot pink dildo, digging her nails into his hips and pulling him closer. “Don’t touch yourself yet.”

So he doesn’t. He raises one arm to hold the pillow beneath, finds himself playing with the chain with his other hand. And he thinks of Jeremy once again. Jeremy sitting there, watching as Chloe fucks him, watching him softly pull the chain on himself. Jeremy touching himself, aroused with how good Squip looks and sounds. Jeremy waiting for his turn to do him. The thought of it combined with Chloe’s thrusts makes him moan, loud, and he arches his spine in pleasure.

“Fuck, you really are needy today…” Chloe says, but it’s almost tender. She leans down to kiss and bite his neck, and she gives a few sharp pulls to the chain. Squip gasps loudly and wraps his arms around her, lightly pulling her hair. His moans are sweet against her lips, even more so when she starts stroking his until then ignored erection.

He comes in her hand, which she cleans on his stomach before starting to unfasten the straps from her. Chloe lets him be for a moment, breathing heavy, eyes closed, eyelashes pretty against his flushed cheeks.

“I hope you haven’t forgotten your part.”

“Of course not.” Squip replies, and he looks so relaxed, so unlike how he acts 99% of the time.

Chloe gets on top of him, straddling his face, and she doesn’t even have to lower herself before he’s grabbing her thighs and pulling her down towards his mouth, causing her to let out a surprised little moan. He licks and sucks her, and Chloe has to lean against the wall for support. She wouldn’t have minded having this arrangement with Squip just to be able to peg him, but fuck, this, this is Squip’s true calling. She almost says it out loud, but doesn’t want to risk the proud doctor stopping perfectly good oral over a joke. So she keeps rolling her hips, moaning against her arm. Eventually she reaches behind her, finds the chain and pulls on it again. Squip makes a surprised sound, and it feels pleasant against her sensitive skin. She does it a few more times before moving her hand back to the wall, moans shaky by now, and rides him until she comes.

She pulls away, breath still quick, and they just look at each other for a moment. His cheeks are still red, his lips and the area around them are shiny, and she kisses him, long and slow, just to taste herself. She cups his face and can’t resist saying it after all.

“Doctor Squip’s true talent: giving head.”

“Fuck off.” Squip says, far too relaxed to put any venom into it.

“Just did. I’m gonna take a shower now. Don’t take that off.” She adds, giving one last light pull to the chain.

Squip considers it, after watching her go. He feels all sticky and sore and satisfied, and waiting for her with the clamps still on would be hot. But it’s late and he still has some dignity, so he carefully unclasps them, and slowly massages his now dark and swollen nipples.

  
***

  
When Squip comes back from his own shower, Chloe’s sitting in bed, wearing panties and a top, a towel around her wet hair. Squip lies down next to her, takes a peek at the phone in her hands.

“Ah, is it that time of the night where we stalk our exes again?”

“‘ _Our exes_ ’. Have you ever even been in a relationship?”

“Irrelevant.”

“I’ll take that as a no. But anyways, no, not stalking exes.”

Squip takes a better look at the screen. “Ah, my bad. It is Brooke Lohst, the one who got away.”

“She’s not the one who got away. She used to be my best friend, but we haven’t talked much since med school, that’s all.”

“Whatever makes you sleep better at night, Chloe.” She glares at him, but he’s not bothered in the slightest. “I saw her the other day.”

“What? Where?”

“At one of those ‘oh so boring’ conferences you never go to. She presented a paper on hospice care of terminally ill patients. It was interesting.”

“I didn’t know she did that type of thing.”

“Just because you’ve stopped researching, it doesn’t mean everyone else has.”

“No, it's just she always used to complain about writing essays, I didn't think she... And she didn’t post about it.” Chloe adds, sounding oddly defensive.

“Maybe she doesn’t post all her life on social media. Would you look at that.” Squip could imagine feeling sorry for whatever emotional hang up Chloe has about Brooke, but he’s not exactly the caring type. Except maybe he does care a little, for after a while of seeing Chloe furiously scroll to try to find a mention of the conference, he adds, “You could always reach out instead of online stalking.”

“… She blocked me on my main accounts.”

“Oh?” Squip says, managing to contain a laughter that would certainly be inappropriate. “What did you do?”

Chloe puts away her phone and lies down, covering her face with her arm, and sighs dramatically. “What didn’t I do?” She says, but her voice is sadder and more sincere than Squip was expecting, and he isn’t sure how to deal with this rare display of self-awareness and seemingly genuine regret. He shifts in bed, uncomfortable, and after a while his eyes settle on the box by the door.

“Do you want my help assembling your closet?”

“Excuse me?”

“The one from IKEA. Not the metaphorical one.”

She uncovers her face, eyes him suspiciously. “Why are you offering to put together a closet at 2AM?”

He doesn’t feel the pleasant buzz of alcohol anymore, so it must be the friendship. “That box has been there for a month,” he says instead, “it’s annoying me. This room is already messy enough without unbuilt boxed furniture.”

“Okay, mom.”

“If I were your mother our current situation would be odd, to say the least.”

Chloe snorts and, after a while of staring at the ceiling, she adds, “I guess we can do it.” She sits up, and their eyes meet for a brief moment, before she swings her legs off the bed and moves away. “Thanks, Squip.”


End file.
